Summer Beach Trip
by GForever
Summary: Tea has invited everybody to a Summer Beach trip ! Warning : Yaoi, Malik x Bakura,Ryuo x Marik, Tea x Seto, Yugi x Atem, Mai x Joey.Rated T for some words.


Summer Beach Trip

This is my first story with Yu-Gi-Oh!Soo anyways I hope you like it,becouse i can't really write that good, and of course really sorry for the OCC-ness. Oh and if you have some ideas or if you could tell me about what I writed wrong, just post it ! Thank you ! ^^ Oh and lots of FLUF. Don't like yaoi don't read!

-  
>It was a simple day at school and Tea was bored. She looked at Kaiba – he was reading with his nose in the book. She looked to Yugi and taped him. <p>

''Yugi, I was thinking of a summer vacation, are you doing anything this summer? I was going to ask Joey and Tristan. And some other friends if you don't mind'' Yugi lifted his head up and thinked for a second.

''Oh Sure Tea! That sounds fun! I would love to. I don't mind if our friends are going. It will be twice as awesome!'' Tea smiled with a delight.

She wonderd if she could ask Kaiba to come…He always looks so overworking. Yugi smiled and blinked some more and he noticed that she was looking at Kaiba.

''Hey Tea ?'' Yugi pushed her hand.

''Uhh? What is it Yugi ? '' She looked at him.

''I was just wandering did you just-''

''Moto,Gardner ! Be quet, this is a class ! '' Tea turned back to her table and begun to scribble something. Yugi just stared to his book.

After class, Tea and Yugi met up with the oters.

''Hey Tristan, May, Joey, Duke ! I was wandering if you had to do something this summer ? ''

''uhh…no I guess.'' – Tristan said.  
>''Nope.'' – Said Joey.<p>

''Well I have to run the store, but I have some free time'' Said Duke

''Well aside from my welthy shooping, I have nothing to do. ' ' Said smiled and announced the big surprise ! Yugi just smiled.

''Hey well we could all have a fun vacation together ! I was hoping to travel somwere, and we could invite all the friends we know,like Bakura, Marik, Se-'' She was cut off.

''Tea are you serious ? YOU want to INVITE all the bad guys with us ? '' Joey yeeld at her. Tristan stoped him and Yugi looked at her.  
>''Hey c'mon you guy's, there not evil or possest anymore ! I'l ask Yami if he want's to come – I think it's a good idea to get along with them, since Yami is trying to get along with them, '' Mai and Duke looked at Yugi like he was a psycho.<p>

''Are you crazy, Yugi ?'' Joey smacked the wall. ''They tried to manipulate us and now you are tryng to be friends with them ? What the heck ? '' Joey did smile afterwords. Yugi looked at his feet.

''Well okay, I'm Going, It's not like I have anything better to do.'' Tristan said calmly with a smile.

''Okay so Tristan is going, and I'l be inviting Bakura, Marik or Malik and I'l try to ask Kaiba if he and Mokuba could go ! '' As she said that, the bell ringed and they were of to class.

After School, she noticed Kaiba walking out. She ran and was catching him.

''Hey,Kaiba! Wait ! '' Kaiba turned around and Tea stooped.

''Do you want to go to a summer vacation with us ? '' Tea smiled with her adorable smile. Kaiba give it a ''cold'' look.

''Gardner why do you even bother I have much important matters to attend to '' He turned around and got into the limo.

_That Arogent I-can-do-everything-myself Kaiba ! Ughh! _She couldn't stand him. She was about too leave, but suddenly something grabbed her arm. She turned around and it was the spiky haired Kaiba.

''Tea, we would love to come to the beach with you and the others ! '' Mokuba smiled, and Tea felt warm inside. She was happy, that Kaiba could come. He looked so tired. Mokuba speedily said Bye to her and got into the limo. Tea waved and started walking back home.

''Mokuba, why must you force me into this foolishness? '' Kaiba said, annoyed.

''But big brother, you could actually relax ! You need it . You have been working so hard lately, and I want you to have fun ! '' Mokuba's lips throwed out a simple smile. Kaiba got even more angry.

''Fine.''

After dark, almost 11 pm.

Tea rolled on the bed, hopping, that someone might call. She already known's that Kaiba and Mokuba are going. And Tristen plus Yugi. She picked her phone up, and still hopped.

-RING-G-G-G-

She speedily answered the phone.  
>''Hey Tea, it's me, Joey. I am coming with Serenity. Sorry, couldn't call sooner because I couldn't find my phone and-''<p>

''Awesome ! Thanks Joey ! ''

''You're welcome Tea, write me a massage when you know exactly ho's coming''

''Sure!'' Joey hung up and Tea was very happy. She almost tripped on her bed.

''Oww…'' She got up and picked the phone up. She was hoping that Yugi would call her and Tell her if Bakura, Yami and Marik were coming. She wasn't about to lose hope, she knew that they would come. After all, Ryou was our friend, it's just that the spirit also known as Bakura, tried to kill us. The spirit of the Milenium Rod also tried to kill us.

''Well at least I'l try to call Ryou. Maybe he hasn't change the number… '' Tea said to herself and picked her phone up. She puted the phone to her ear and gulped._ I jus hope that everybody could come, I just want them to get along and-_

''Yes, Ryou here '' He was quite happy. Tea toke her breath and carefully looked thru the window.

''Hey Ryou, this is Tea. How are you ? ''

''Quite good, Tea. Is there something wrong ? '' Tea gulped and tried to keep calm. She didin't know if Bakura was with Him.

''No, Ryou ! I was just wondering, what are you going to do this summer ?'' Ryou looked at Bakura in the room.

''Uhm… Well … I don't know yet, what do you want ? ''

'' Well Uhm… We were planning to go on vacation, do you want to come whit Bakura ?'' Bakura walked away from Ryou holding the phone.

'' Sure ! I don't know if Bakura is coming, but I could sure use some relaxation … Ho's coming ?'' Tea looked at the little list she maid.

'' Yugi, Me, Kaiba, Mokuba, Joejy, Serenity , Duke, Tristan , oh and Atem. I want to invite Marik and Mailik, but I don't have they're cell number … So you're coming, Ryou ? And could you please ask Bakura, I want to leave as soon as possible. '' She scribbled something in her list and then ticked Ryou.

''Oh, wait a second then, I'll go and ask him. Or I'll just call you back. '' Tea putted down her phone .

-  
>''Hey Bakura, do you want to go on a holiday ? '' Ryou said walking over the sofa. Bakura gave it a ''cold'' reply.<p>

''No'' Ryou looked at him.

''Oh come on Bakura. You're always like this. C'mon, Malik is gona be there. '' Ryou smirked whit his evil cute face. Those words made Bakura blush all over his face.

''I'm not going. '' Bakura looked away and bit his lip, trying to hide his blush.

''Bakura. Please ? it's just one week, we could leave sooner if you want. Just please, I want to see Yugi and Atem. Besides, I also want to talk whit Marik. C'mon Bakura, you want to see Malik, don't you ? He's you're very best friend ! '' Bakura looked up to Ryou, who was smiling whit his annoying smile. That pissed Bakura and he really needed some time off.

''Fine. But we will leave on Thursday , Ryou. And I don't give a fuck about it. '' Ryou hugged his dark half, snuggling into his albino hair.

_This is going to be a epic week._ Bakura told himself, while Ryou was flyng around the halls and picking up things from everywhere._ It's only stupid fucking four days…_

-  
>Tea heard a phone call and quickly answer it. She was noticing, it was Kaiba.<p>

'' Erm … Kaiba ? What's up ?'' She looked into the pie she was making. Tea carefully removed the Pie from the oven, listening what Kaiba has to say.

''I don't have much time, Garden. First, were are you planning to go, second, how long and third – ho's going. '' A cold reply made Tea shiver from the cold air.

''Oh well I was planning to go to the Beach , for about a week. Yugi's coming, Atemu , Bakura, Ryou, Tristan, Duke, Joejy ,you and Mokuba and if Marik and Malik, Mai are coming. You could bring you're duel cards if you want, Seto.''

_Wait… Did I just call him Seto ?...  
><em>  
>''Ehmr ..Kaiba ! '' Kaiba blinked for a few seconds. Tea slapped herself mentally.<p>

''When are we leaving, Gardner. '' A colder voice stock Tea and she was being pisst of by Kaiba's annoying voice.

''Well I need to know if Marik and Malik going. I'll write you a text message.'' Seto putted his phone on the table.  
><em><br>That know-it-all. Why did I even invite him?_

-RING-G-GGG!~ -

Tea looked at her phone with a relief , It was Atem.

''Hey Atem, How's it going ? '' 

''So Tea you were planning to go to a summer holiday ? ''

''Yeah, you can come, right ? ''

''Sure. Can I bring my Duel Deck ? I want to practice.''

''Yeah sure. Kaiba is bringing his deck to.''

''Kaibas coming ?...''

''Uhm well Yeah, he always looks so tired. I kinda feel sorry for him you know,''

Atemu didn't respond. Tea looked at the phone, it was off.  
><em>I really need to charge my phone before I leave. Tomorrow was Sunday, so that means I need to pack tomorrow.<em>

Tea snuggled into her bed and looked at the clock. It was 01:35.

-Morning ~-

Tea waked up and walked over to the shower. She didn't look at the clock, so that means she just had a warm shower. She putted on a sleeveless shirt and some gray shorts. She started to pack her bags, looking thru her wardrobe. She didn't want a super sexy bikini.

_But Seto would love to see you !..._

Tea just mentally slapped herself twice.

-Ring-

She looked at her phone and it was an unknown number.

''Hello ?''

''Hey Tea. This is Marik. ''

''Oh hey… So can you come tomorrow ? You can bring you're duel cards if you want !''

''Yeah, Malik's pissing me of to go on a holiday. So what's the destination ? ''

'' Wadaura Kaisuiyokujo, Chiba Were going to the beach!''

''Sounds fun. I'll tell Malik, before he kills me. In what hour do we need to be there ?''

''Oh well about 6 PM, but if you want to go to the beach, then 10 AM. ''

''See you there. Bye. ''

Tea putted her phone in her backpack. Her phone started to glow and she pulled it was a masage from Tristan.

''Sorry Tea, I can't go. ''

She replied whit a ''Well that's okay, '' . Tea looked over her phone and rememberd to write a masage to Kaiba. She typed the destination and smiled.

-  
>Sorry I was to tired to write the way Tea got there ,-<p>

-

-The Beach ! ~ -

Yugi arrived first, he just went into a kind of big wooden house, that was what Tea ordered. It was a house whit 2 floors, the living room was decorated whit all kinds of paintings. The Cottage was in front of the sea. Yugi went upstairs and putted his bags on the bed. He heard something down stairs, so he walked down.

''Yugi ! '' Tea hugged him, behing her was Atem and Joey.

''Hey where's Serenity and Duke ?'' Tea looked at Joey.

''Duke couldn't go because of the shop and Serenity was helping Mom. So the only two girls are you and Mai ! '' Joey laughed whit a funny smile and Atem smiled. Yugi and Atem went to see the whole house, Joey putted his bags in another room. Tea looked around the house, then started to look thru the window. Joey didn't want to disturb her, so he just walked into the kitchen and grabbed a soda.

After an hour, Yugi and Atem were in the living room discussing a new strategy for Duel Monsters and Joey watched the TV. Tea was just watching those two playing the game.

Everybody heard a door open, Tea looked . Atemu wasn't interested in ho that was.

Baukura an Ryou smiled and greeted them. Bakura looked like he was going to barf all ove the place.

''Hey Fluffy !'' A voice behind Bakura made him shiver,because the voices head slided onto Bakura's shoulder.

''MALIK WILL YOU STOP CALLING ME FLUFFY ! '' Malik laughed , as well did Marik and Atemu couldn't stop them from fighting. Tea smiled an Ryou sitted next to Atemu.

''But you love it !'''

''NO I DON'T ! '' They begun to punch one another, causing catastrophe all over the place. Tea laughed at them and so did Joey.

Marik sitted next to Yugi, tryng to figure out what was his strategy. Ryou tried that too.

Soon Silence went thru the room, because Kaiba walked in. Strangely, he wasn't wearing his white jacket. He just glared for a few seconds at Atem and walked up stairs. He putted his bags down and walked down wearing long swimming trunks, and galsses. Tea couldn't help it, she was about to laugh.

''Oh yeah were on a Beach and it's about twelve,so let's go swimming ! '' Malik and Bakura went upstairs to change and know everybody was at the beach.

Atem and Kaiba were sun-bathing , almost asleep , Yugi and Joey played whit a Frisbee , Marik and Ryou were swimming around the ocean , Tea and May were also sunbathing on they're chairs , right next to Atemu and Seto. They were talking about Mai's life. Malik and Bakura were at first swimming, but then they begun to fight again.  
>''Fluffy !''<br>''Malik-Pretty !''  
>They laughed so har for calling one another those names, so they just kept swimming whit Ryou and Marik. Atem and Kaiba were asleep .<p>

''Hey Tea don't you want to return the favor to Kaiba, for being a ass ? '' Mai smiled whit her little evil smile. Tea looked at Kaiba.

_He's so innocent… So cute and manly, his body is …_

''Tea ? Is everything alright ? '' Mai removed her jacket showing her red bikini.

'' MAI ! Mental note, don't ever walk in something that sexy because you just gave Joey a nosebleed !'' Said Marik Joey went back into the cottage, it was not very far. He went to the bathroom and wiped the blood of his chest.

''Sory Joey, I didn't even know, that you were so- ''

Mai was cut of by Joey's kiss. She blushed and moved back. Joey did blush to.

''Sorry Mai… '' Joey said nervously because of the blush.

''Oh that's nothing really.'' Mai gave Joey a wink and walked back to the beach.

- About 9 pm, at the cottage ~ -

''I'm going to get some bear. You want some, Fluffy ? '' Malik looked up to Bakura and Marik. They sitted on a couch, facing Yugi, Atem and Kaiba. Tea looked at Kaiba. He was still angry that Mokuba had to make him go here.

''Yeah. I'll go for a shower Guys. '' Bakura stand up and then walked upstairs whit a bear bottle. Yugi didin't know what to say to Kaiba, because he was sitting next to him. Kaiba looked at his deck and his fingers slipped thru the cards .

''How bout' we play Strip Duel Monsters ? That would me more fun ! '' Everybody looked at Malik who was smiling and holding a bear box whit lots of bear in it. Yugi took one, Atem did to. Tea took only because Mai took one. Ryou didin't want to drink. Kaiba didn't drink either.

''C'mon Fluffy number 2 , drink up. It's only alcohol, duh ! '' Ryou still refuse to take bear. 

Everybody begun to drink the bear.

Atem had like 4 bottles .  
>Yugi had 3.<br>Bakura had 7.  
>Ryou had 2. ( but he still was drunk)<br>Joey had 4.  
>Mai had 3.<br>Malik had over 10…  
>Marik had 7.<br>Tea had only one, but she was still drunk.  
>Kaiba first refuse, but he didn't have anything better to do. He had 2.<p>

''I play something called the *hick* Silva Fangh ! '' Yugi laughed at Atemu  
>''I play *hick* some bloody bich called The three eyes pink fragon ! (me : yes he said fragon) Kaiba played his last card and it was about to get good, because :<br>Every guy in this cottage was shirtless. Mai just removed her Jacket because of the losing life points. Tea was without her sweater, just with a plain white shirt and a short skirt.

''Shit the dam fucker *hich* where's mah friggin' phone ? '' Malik was searching for his phone. Bakura walked over him and turned him into a wall.

''Fluffy… Can't we *hich* do that later ?... '' Bakura was grinning the whole time. Ryou just watched those like it was on TV.

''I acti- *hich* vate my trap card, Miror Wall ! '' Atemu played Mirror wall and Kaiba's monster lost half of his attack points.

-After a few fun hours almost 12 pm ~ -

Malik and Bakura were in a middle make-out season on the couch, Mai was making out whit Joey, Ryou was sleeping on Marik's butt*. Yugi was on top of Atemu sleeping, Tea almost unconscious , but she crawled onto Kaiba nad looked him in the eyes. 

''Seto…I love you're three eyes pink fragon !...He's awesome ! '' Kaiba hiked a lot of times and Tea was putting her hands on his chest.

Seto pulled Tea into a passionate kiss. She felt the taste of whipped cream + alcohol. She did kiss him back while holding her hands over his neck, he was holding her back and hips from sliding. She pulled away from the kiss catching her breath. Kaiba fell asleep and Tea rested on his chest.

- The Bright Tuesday Morning-

Malik opened his eyes really slowely,that sawed a white hair figure on his chest.  
><em><br>It feels so soft and fluffy…wait. Fluffy ? _Malik wider his eye sight and saw Bakura cuddling his bare chest. His right hand on his hip and as he turned down, on the ground was Kaiba and Tea also cuddling. He tried to sit, but that effected Bakura. He opened his eyes .

''Wha…What the FUCK ? '' Bauka lifted from Malik's chest, his arm on his abs.

''Now look who cuddle me, Fluffy. '' Malik threw a smile and Bakura went red.

''Did… Did I make out with you ? '' Malik nodded and Bakura went even more red from his sexy muscles. They were covered with whip cream. Malik blushed, because Bakuras mouth was coverd with whip cream.

''You look so innocent, Bakura. Fluffy ! ~ '' Bakura realized that he still was on top of Malik. He standed around the room and looked at everybody. Mai was almost striped by Joejy. Yugi looked like a younger brother to Atem. Kaiba looked like he got shooted by a gun and now he's dead on the floor.

Malik putted on a evil smirk and pushed Bakura into the wall, Bakura looked at Malik.

''C'mon Fluffy ! They don't call you thief king for nothing ! '' Bakura growled at Malik's face, he pressed his body against his and that made Bakura blush. Malik putted on a grin and kissed Bakura. The kiss was a long moan , because Bakura wanted to taste Malik. Malik stopped right there.

''Hmm Malik what's wrong ? '' Malik turned around and looked at everybody.

''Nothing Fluffy. I thought I hear something. And will you stop looking at me like you're going to rape me ? '' Bakura laughed hard at this.

''I'm going for a shower. '' Malik said whith a evil grin and begun to drag Bakura to the shower.

''Uh … Wha … What ? …. '' Tea spoke in a shivering tone, because she heard a shower started . She noticed that she was on someone. She jumped back and looked at Seto's face. 

''Why do you look so peacefull, Seto ?...'' She touched his cheek.

''Because I'm sleeping Gardner.'' He said in a war tone and Tea blushed and moved away from his face.

''Why did you have to scare me like that, Seto ? '' She didn't notice she called him by his name.

''I need to change. Wake these fools up. '' He walked upstairs and Tea quickly putted on her shirt back on, she didn't notice that she hadn't had a shirt on when talking to Kaiba. She tuched Yugi's shoulder, tryng to wake them.

''Uh… Mom I don't want to go to school… '' Tea laughed and Yugi got up.

''I don't remember sleeping on…on ATEMU ? '' Yugi shriekt and Atemu woke up.

''Can't a Pharaoh get some sleep ? '' He noticed Yugi was shirtless and blushing. Tea laughed. Atemu sitted on the couch and Tea sat down.

''Well you're lucky. At least you didn't get kissed by Seto Kaiba. '' Yugi laughed and Atem smirked.

''Look at Ma-'' Atem was cut off by Ryou.

'' WHAT AM I DOING SLEEPING ON YOU"RE ASS ? '' Ryou sounded like a girl shrieking like that.

''Shut up…I didn't want you to sleep on my ass ! '' Marik growled back at Ryou.

''Guy's shut up…My head hurts and… WHAT THE FUCK JOEY DID YOU STRIP ME ? '' Mai slapped Joey and shriekt. Joey looked whit a confusing look on his face. Atemu laughed and Yugi smiled. Tea looked at the stairs.

''Where were you two ? '' Bakura was drying his albino hair.

''I was at the shower as you can see.'' Bakura puted on a smirk and Malik sitted on the couch.

''Well that was a fun morning.'' Malik said and scratched his head.

''That was a very good morning…'' Joey said with a rape face. 

-  
>This story was a bit off but this is my best ! ^^<br>I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh !  
>Thanks for reading it ! ^^<br>Please rewie ! ^^


End file.
